


Everyone Has Their Breaking Points

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candles, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Moonlight, Neck Kissing, Sensual Play, Shaved Pussy, pussy, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Ana's words really get to her "Gérard was a fool to love someone like you". Amélie is upset and Gabe does his best to make her feel better.





	Everyone Has Their Breaking Points

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, it's like 4:00am and this fic is built from my inability to fall asleep

                Amélie sat in her room on the base, almost completely in the dark. The only light sources were coming from the candles she had light around her room, the sunlight coming in from around her blinds, and her phone lighting up with the occasional notification. “The holidays have always been hard for you.” She thought to herself, “Once upon a time they were a happy time and built on dreams of a happier future for her and Gérard, but that was before Talon has their way.” She sighed, reaching out blindly to her bedside table she grabbed the framed picture. It was your wedding day, “You were so happy back then.” Setting it back down she made her over the shelf and poured herself a generous serving of scotch.

                Earlier in the day went you to go visit Gérard’s grave, as per her tradition for every holiday, especially Christmas. Everyone went home to visit their friends and family but she stayed there. “These people are your family, or well were your family.” She thought bitterly. Downing her scotch, she poured another generous helping scotch as Ana’s words from their previous mission entered her mind “Gérard was a fool to love someone like you.”

                She met her response of “You don’t know anything about him.” It was true, Ana didn’t know the inner workings of their relationship and she certainly didn’t know anything about her. She loved Gérard with every fiber of her being, why else would she enter a life-long relationship with someone who Talon tried to kill on a weekly basis. Everyone was just so busy trying to keep him safe, herself included, that no one ever considered they would use her to get to him. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happen. Talon got to her and two weeks later her beloved was dead, along with any hopes and dreams she had for the future.

                Her phone lit up again and vibrated against the hard wood of her dress, “Who now?” She thought to herself, silencing the call. Looking through the notifications she noticed that she several from him wondering where she was if she was okay. She had a missed text and call from Ana and then several phone calls from Gabe she didn’t remember hearing. Throwing her phone down onto the bed she poured herself a third glass of scotch. Looking around the room, she turned on the small lamp on her desk. She smiled sadly when she took notice of the picture sitting there. It was of her, Gérard and Ana. Jack had taken the picture just after they beat his team in three on three beach volleyball. Her phone rang again and she noticed it was Gabe. She debated picking it up before sending him to voicemail again.

                A knock sounded at the door, “Go away Gabe.” She called out not in the mood to talk. Not in the mood to see anyone.

                “Not Gabe,” a female voiced called out from the other side, “It's Ana, can we talk?”

                “I still don’t want your autograph, so please just…just leave me alone” she finished meekly, the exact opposite of the image you usually portray.

                Ana stood outside the door, with wide eyes and an open mouth, debating if she should knock again but she didn’t know what to say. She forgot that once upon a time they were friends before Talon got to her that is. She turned to knock the door again only to stop at the sound of Gabe’s voice.

                “I swear to God mi querido, if you don’t answer your phone I am going to break down your door.” He slams his phone shut and walks towards Ana. “You,” he growls when he gets close enough to you, “What the hell did you do to her?”

                Ana was taken aback by his tone, in the years that she has known Gabe, she has never seen him be this angry before. His hands were clenched into fist at his side, he looked ready to hit something, “I didn’t do anything,” she titled her head, “At least nothing on purpose?”

                “Really, because Amélie was not this sad earlier today. She wasn’t even this sad when she left for the mission. And rumor is, you two exchanged words today while on your mission and she became even more standoffish than usual. So, let me repeat the question, Ana. What. Did. You. Say.” He emphasized each word, making it very clear that he wasn’t messing around.  

                “I…” Ana started before trailing off, “I’m sorry Gabe.” Her shoulders slumped and she looked down, “I told her that ‘Gérard was a fool to love someone like you’. I’ve never heard her sound so broken before, she always seemed so indestructible now…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

                “Mierda, Ana why would you say that?! Do you know she still visits his grave, she does it every single holiday? It's where she was today before the mission.” Turning towards the door he slams his first on the door, “Amélie open the door, it's me.” He pleaded with her, “Please?”

                Amélie paced around the room, on one hand, she wanted to be alone, completely alone, but on the other hand, if she didn’t let Gabe in, he would just phase through the door, or break it down. “Fine Gabe, you can come in, but just you!” From her spot on the bed, she could hear the sounds of the door open and click shut behind him.

                “Amélie,” he calls out, the concern evident in his voice, “Oh Cariño.”

                She felt the bed dip under his weight and his strong arms wrapped around your body, spooning you against him. Her body relaxed against him as all of the tears she didn’t know had been holding to just came out of her all at once. She felt Gabe flip her over and she buried her face into his chest, as the sobs were ripped from her body. It seemed like forever until her tears ebbed into a sniffle here and there. Gabe to his credit, just held her against him, stroking her year, “I’m sorry about your shirt Gabe” she offered as feeble attempted apology.

                He chuckled softly under his breath, “Don’t worry about my shirt Cariño, I can always wash it. I’m more concerned about you. What happened?” He straights up on the bed, bringing her between his legs, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

                “We used to be good friends Ana and I. Hell the three of us, she introduced us you know? Its just hearing from her that Gérard was a fool to love it. It just kind of set me off. Because you know what, she was right. He was a fool to love me. If he didn’t love me he might still be alive right now, Overwatch would still have one of its founders, and Ana wouldn’t have lost her friend. She blames me for his death and she isn’t exactly wrong. I killed him. My own husband. Did you know that shortly before Talon got to me we were talking about starting a family? We were, Ana was going to be the godmother, not that she knew it yet.” Her body started to shake with sobs again.

                Gabe was at a lost for words. Amélie was rarely so candid about what she was feeling, even with him. He hadn’t known a lot of the information she had just thrown at him. You knew they wanted to start a family but didn’t know they wanted Ana to be the godmother or that Amélie still blamed herself after all these years. She wasn’t exactly herself after Talon kidnapped and brainwashed her. Surely she knew she wasn’t to be blamed. If anything, they should be blamed. No one even thought twice about keeping her safe, they were all to focused on Gérard. He did all that he could, he hugged her closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair. Anything he could think of to let her know that she was loved and not alone. “Amélie,” his voice quavered, “Amélie you have to know it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t kill Gérard, it wasn’t you. Not the real you, the Amélie I remembered loved her husband with every fiber of her being. If anyone is to blame it's us. We knew he was a target and had been a target for a long time, but none of us even thought you might be a target. You have no idea how badly I wish I could back in time and fix, but I can’t. So, all I can try to do is fix the present.” He reaches over and turns the lamp on the bedside table on, “Amélie look at me.”

                She turns her head away from the light, she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. She left one of his hands under her chin, guiding her face up to look at him. Her eyes wouldn’t meet his, while he studied her. Her cheeks were red and puffy, she looked so small. Not a worried usually associated with the larger than life women he was used to seeing, “Gabe?” She asked, her voice brittle, “Dar mi un beso.”

                Hearing you mother tongue come from her mouth was an oddly erotic thing. His lips drop down to her neck and placing open mouth kisses there, before following her command and kiss her lips. Her lips feel soft under yours, she tastes of scotch. This kiss is different than kiss they have scared in the past, its not as hungry or rushed as usual. It's slow and sensual. His tongue licks at her lips, asking for permission to deep the kiss. She responds in kind and opens his mouth, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. After awhile has passed she broke the kiss, breathless she said: “I want you to make love to me.”

                All Gabe wanted to do right now was ravish her, but he knew that isn’t what she needed right now. She needed slow, caring and loving, so he restrained. He flipped them over so that her back was against the bed, pinned under his body. The sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking and he resolved he would do whatever it took to eliminate that sadness. He undid the buttons on her shirt, kissing his way down her body with each new patch of skin was revealed to him. He took a moment to stare at her voluptuous form in the moonlight and candle flames. His eyes raked over her supple bosom, the cream colour of her skin in stark contrast to the deep purple lace underwear she had on, “You’re exquisite Amélie.” Taking her mounds into his hand he started to massage them, watching her bud tighten for him. He smiled as he bent his head forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

                She could feel a jolt of lust coursing through her body. This was so different than how they usually did it, it was so intimate, it almost felt forbidden. Their relationship had always been about what the other needed, it just usually resulted in frantic, untamed sex. She felt exposed and completely at his mercy, she was unguarded.

                The way her body responded to him was amazing. He could feel goosebumps forming while he switched breast, sucking her other nipple into his mouth. He couldn’t help but flick his tongue over the tight bud. He released her nipple from his mouth with an audible pop. He could her whimper at the loss of contact, but it was short lived. He placed a trail of open mouth kissing down her body, nuzzling her abdomen. He yanks her underwear down with his teeth, feeling her quiver under him while his tongue licks up and down her folds. He feels overwhelmed by her scent, it's intoxicating. Her hips rise off the bed, coming to meet his mouth he abandons all self-control and coaxes an orgasm out of her, his tongue unrelentingly lapping at her clit. She twists and squirms under him as she explodes. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she comes apart, her moans filling the otherwise quiet room. She was going lax under you as she came back down from her high. Rolling over you lay beside her and commit the image to memory. Her silken hair lay tousled around her, her sex smooth, and you notice a love bite forming on her neck. She laid her head on your chest, snuggle up to you and drift off to sleep.

                “Sleep well Amélie,” Gabe says softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi querido = my dear  
> Mierda = Fuck  
> Dar mi un beso = Give me a kiss


End file.
